


Friends in Need part 1

by Koverstreet



Series: Friends in need [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm new to this, K10verse, POV First Person, Slow Burn, season 2 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Koverstreet
Summary: This takes place after the mid-season finale of AOS season 2, this takes place from my point of view. throughout this series I try to help Skye get used to her powers, while giving insight into K10's backstory. I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am Kaden Overstreet, I fell in love with fanfiction when I was in fourth grade. I am a character in this story, I am Kaden 10 or K10. I was raised by Nick Fury when my parents were murdered, they were Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. this takes place during season 2 of AOS. I help Skye with her powers,.

Friends in need

 

When I got the call from Coulson about what happened in San Juan, Puerto Rico I couldn’t get to the Playground fast enough. Skye was quarantined, Mack is recovering from some kind of hypnosis, and Trip was dead. I parked my car ran up to the door to scan my badge, ‘what was it with the Koenig brothers and lanyards’ I thought to myself. I put that thought to rest as the door to the base opened. When the door opened, halfway I started running again. I got to the med bay as fast as I could. I stopped running when I got to the entrance.

I walked into the med bay and immediately went to the quarantine pod. Skye noticed me and asked “Kaden, what are you doing here?”

“Coulson called me, he told me what happened.”

“What did he tell you?”

“Everything, about you being in that cocoon, to…” I hesitated for a moment “To what happened to Trip” She started to have a sad look on her face “I’m sorry, he was good guy”

“That’s alright Kaden” Skye replied

I went grabbed a chair and brought it to the pod so I could sit down.

“How are you doing?” I asked

“Kind of nervous honestly”

“I can relate” I replied “The first time used the Ultimatrix Nick had me in quarantine for 2 days straight”

“What was your first transformation?” she asked

“Heatblast, it was when we were experimenting with it one day, and I almost burned the whole place down.” She laughed at that and I joined in.

“How did you stop yourself from burning the whole place down?”

“Believe it or not it was Nick Fury, I was freaking out, and he just reassured me that I could control the flame, his gentle words helped me relax and the fire stopped.”

“That’s just weird, When I think of Fury, I think of man who keeps secrets and only cares about himself.”

“I can see why you would think that, He can be a bit of jackass sometimes but his heart is in the right place.”

“At least he raised you to be a good man” She replied smiling at me.

Then Agent Bobbi Morse walked and said “Agent Overstreet, Director Coulson wants to see you in his office”

“Thank you, Agent Morse, I’ll be right over” I then turned to Skye and said “I’ve gotta go but I’ll talk to you soon”

“Catch you later” She replied

I got up and walked out of the room, everything seemed fine with Skye so far, She was still herself so I just put whatever worry I had for her to rest.

I walked into Phil Coulson’s office and sat down.

“I’m glad you could come on such short notice Kaden.” Coulson said

“No problem Phil, if it concerns Skye or anyone else on the team I’ll always come and help.” I replied

After a brief silence, I said “Can you give me any idea on what happened in that city you found under San Juan?”

“It’s tough to say, Whitehall was very interested in it for some reason, it had something to with the obelisk, which is the first 0-8-4 ever recovered by the Strategic Scientific Reserve in 1945” and He used his tablet to put up the images of the Obelisk on his office’s screen.

I got up from my chair to get a closer look at the object “It looks like some type of containment unit?”

“Turns out that’s exactly what it was, from what Skye told us it contained crystals of some sort.”

“I take that these are the same crystals that turned Agent Hartley and her team to stone?”

“Yes, but when Skye touched it, it didn’t do anything to her” Coulson replied

“That is puzzling” I said “Maybe it has to do with the serum that brought you back?”

“Maybe, but Skye was already classified as an 0-8-4 when she was a baby”

“That’s right, but I still don’t get how a person could be an 0-8-4”

“Skye said that Raina knew something, but we haven’t been able to find her”

“How did she get away?”

“the Agents that recovered her were torn to pieces, we lost her trail.” Coulson answered

After the briefing I went back to check on Skye. I noticed that Bobbi gave her one of her Quarantine survival kits, she gave me something similar after my little Heatblast incident.

I walked up to the quarantine pod and knocked on the glass to get Skye’s attention. She looked up and saw me.

“I was wondering when you’d be back” she said

“Coulson wanted to bring me up to speed on what happened”

“Oh, that makes sense”

“I understand you had a conversation with Raina before going down into the city”

“yeah, what do you wanna know?” she asked

“Let’s start with what she told you” I replied

“She told me about some alien race called the Kree, and that they came to Earth every once in a while, to abduct people for experiments”

“what kind of experiments?”

“I don’t know, but it had something to do with the Obelisk, or the Diviner as Whitehall called it.”

“That makes Hydra sound like some cult” I commented

Skye chuckled and said “I thought the same thing”

We talked until pretty late at night. I checked my phone and the clock said 10:00 PM. “I think I’ll head to my room and get some rest”

“Okay, I’ll see you in the morning” Skye replied

“Good night” I said as I walked out of the Med bay

On the way to my room I walked past the lab and saw only Jemma Simmons working in there, I guess Fitz went to bed. I walked and said “Hey Simmons”

“Kaden, how are you?” She asked with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I’m fine I was heading to bed when I saw you working. Where’s Fitz?”

“He’s asleep”

“Is everything alright between you two?”

“I would say yes, but you would see right through that, so I would have to say no”

“Why?”

“He’s been upset over his injury and that I lied to him when I had to go undercover, I thought that I had to give him some space to recover” she said stopping her work to sit down and face me.

“How do you think that has gone?” I asked her

“I don’t know what to tell you” she replied

“When I was helping, him recover physically” I said “he kept asking about you, it hurt to lie to him, I wanted to tell him the truth several times, and there was one time I nearly did, but I thought better of it, because if I told him he would be worse than he already was.”

“What do you think I should do?” Simmons asked me

“I don’t know that’s up to you, but if you want a suggestion, start by talking to him and see where it takes you.” I replied

“Thanks Kaden, I’ll try” She replied as we hugged

When we pulled away I left her to her work, and went to my room.

When I got to my room, I got a shower and got into some sleeping clothes. Whenever I stop by the playground I have a room for when I’d be staying for an extended period of time. I sifted through my CD collection to find a mix CD that I made to help me sleep whenever I’m stressed. I found the Disc and put it in the radio and played it. I adjusted the volume so I don’t disturb anyone. Then I finally got into bed and went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this, this is my first post on the site. This is the first part of a trilogy. if you like this I'll post the other two parts. I would really appreciate your feed back.


End file.
